A helping hand
by xKc
Summary: Caitlin tries to come up with some new interesting tech, Barry offers to help and things get rolling from there. Snowbarry one-shot 4/6


**Probably one of my favorites right here. Probably didn't write it as good as i could but i just love the idea of this being a thing. :D**

* * *

It was a relatively calm day in Central City so everyone was working on various different things.

After Barry was done with his training he came back to the cortex where he saw Caitlin working in her lab.

"Hey, what are you working on?" He asked as he entered.

"Hey. I am working on a little microchip that would allow you guys to hear Frost even when I'm in control and also the other way around." She explained.

"Oh cool, do you need any help?"

She sighed. "Yes please, I've been trying to get it to work for hours now and nothing seems to work."

He let out a light chuckle. "Alright, what do you need me to do?" He asked as he grabbed another chair.

"Take your shirt off." She said quite abruptly.

He gave her a curious look with a tiny grin that was barely noticeable.

"Oh my god, I am sorry, that came out wrong." She said embarrassed.

"It's alright, Cait." He said before proceeding to take of his shirt.

She then injected the microchip into his shoulder. "Ow. What was that for?" He asked.

"I need to get this thing inside of you somehow." She said with a sarcastic tone which made him laugh.

* * *

They would work on it for the rest of the day and before they knew it was already 2 am.

"Cait, it's getting late we should continue tomorrow morning." He said sleepy.

She yawned, a sight that Barry found utterly adorable. "No, I'm fine." She said.

"Cait, you are about to fall asleep on your keyboard."

"No I'm not." She said as she literally was about to do so.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He swooped her up before she could protest and ran to her apartment.

When he put her down in her bedroom she fell straight onto her bed.

Barry chuckled and was about to leave before he heard her mumble something.

"Can you help me get changed?" He hummed as he wasn't sure if he just heard that correctly.

"Please." She said with such a little helpless voice that Barry couldn't possible refuse.

A few seconds later she was changed into her pajamas. "Did you sneak a peak again, Mr Allen?" She said jokingly as she pointed her finger at him.

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I would _still_ not be much of hero if I did, Dr Snow." She laughed and got in bed.

Barry yawned and made his way to the door. "Barry, don't you think you are a little bit too tired to run home? You can stay here if you want." Caitlin said.

"I'll be fine, it's only for a few seconds anyways." He sped out the door only to come back a seconds later. "_That_ was the door to the bathroom." He said.

"Barry Allen, as your doctor I hereby order you to stay here. You are in no way going to get yourself hurt because you are too tired." She commanded him.

He relented. "Fine, I can't believe you are pulling the Doctor card on me."

He was about to leave the room once more but again she stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

He shrugged. "To your couch?"

"No way mister, you would be more comfortable on the ground." She then signaled him to get in bed with her.

"Cait, I don't..." He wanted to protest but she cut him off. "Barry, I am a cold ice queen but I am pretty sure I won't freeze you in your sleep."

"Alright." He sighed as he took of his shoes and got in bed next to her.

* * *

Later that night however, Barry was woken up feeling extremely cold.

"Cait, Cait please wake up." He said as he was vibrating so he wouldn't be turned into a flash popsicle.

She opened her eyes saw the mess she caused, the whole room was iced over.

"Barry, I am so sorry." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks, though before they could get far they would turn to ice.

"_Sorry, I had a nightmare._" Frost said.

He hugged her. "You said this wouldn't happen." He said with a teasing grin.

"Barry, I could have killed you, this isn't funny." She sobbed.

He wiped away the tears and smiled. "Hey, it's okay, I'm fine."

They sat there for a few minutes, and he promised himself he wouldn't let her go this time.

"Come on, we have to get up in..." He looked at the clock. "4 hours." He pulled the cover back over her.

"Barry what if it happens again?" She asked.

He gave her a reassuring look. "It won't." He said as he took her hand. "Oh my god, you're freezing."

"I'm fine." She said but he knew she was not, he could see it in her eyes.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Warming you up." He said. She didn't question it any further, she enjoyed his close proximity, she always did.

The next morning she woke up, still in his arms. She felt liked she had slept on a cloud. "Hey." She said giggling, realizing that Barry's face was right in front of hers.

"Hey." He said smiling while running his fingers through her hair. She didn't question it, she liked it.

There was a little awkward silence. "How about some breakfast, I make real good pancakes." Barry said.

She laughed and nodded.

* * *

The following weeks they would spend more and more time together, working on the tech and Barry would make sure she wouldn't work to much.

They would spend days at her apartment watching movies and having fun. And a lot of times Barry would stay for the night, not because he was tired but because she wanted him to stay, she always felt better with him being there.

Then, one evening in the lab, Barry was working on writing the updated code for the microchips at super speed while Caitlin was sitting next to him waiting patiently.

She was staring at him, admiring every detail. "_Oh Barry, i love you so much._" She thought.

At that moment however Barry slowed down and turned to her with a surprised expression. "What?" She asked confused.

Before she knew what was happening his lips were pressed against hers. "I love you too." He said.

"Wait, I never said anything."

"_Yes you did._" She was amazed as she realized his mouth wasn't moving.

"Oh my god, they work." She jumped into his arms and kissed him again.

"_Finally... took you long enough._" Frost said. They giggled and continued with their _business_.

* * *

**So i had a new idea for the last one shot, i scrapped the other one because i though it would be too repetitive. Anyways, so i thought of this movie i watched a long time ago, kinda like a Cinderella story. So i though why not do that with Barry and Caitlin. I have two ideas for this, i can either try and make it as close to what i remember from the movie itself and make it completely AU OR i can have be a slight alteration of the current universe. **

**Or i can do both... both would also be an option. XD Also what if Caitlin could actually sing? ;) **

**Let me know if this would be a good idea and what i should do.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
